Yuiren's Last Day
by Digidynasty
Summary: Okay, this is a very sad, but sweet story. It explained stuff the series didn't. My 3rd story! A must read!


Yuiren's Last Day

Yuiren's Last Day

** **

My name is Yuiren.I am five years old! *Holds up four fingers* This is the story about the day I saw my big brother and "big sister" for the last time…

Yuiren yawned and stretched her little arms.Chuei came in and smiled."Finally, the little girl awakens."

Yuiren pouted."I am not so little no more!"She got out of bed and went with Chuei into the kitchen, with the rest of the family."Hi daddy!"She ran to her father and gave him a little hug, well the best she could.

"Hello Yuiren.Sleep well?"He asked, now back to full strength, thanks to the Priestess of Suzaku and her companions.

Yuiren nodded happily and took her seat at the other end of the table."Yep!Last night I had a dream!"She waited until Chuei brought everyone their plates full of warm oatmeal, and sat down himself."I had a dream big brother came back and said that he would stay with us forever!I know big brother will come back!"

Her father laughed and smiled."That's because you have been a good girl lately."

Yuiren smiled.

"Hey, sis, why not take Miaka some food?"Gyokuran suggested.

"Okay!"Yuiren got down off her chair and over to the shelf where a bag of birdseed was.She took it carefully and trotted outside where a small birdcage was.There sat Miaka.Miaka was a bird, a white dove "the bringer of peace" that Yuiren had found a few days ago, injured and malnourished.With her father's help, she had slowly regained its strength.She had named it Miaka, after her big brother's girlfriend.She felt Miaka was a big sister, and even referred to her as so.

Yuiren opened the cage and slowly placed some seed at the bottom of the cage, where Miaka could get to it easily.Afterwards, she ran back into the kitchen and ate breakfast with her family.

"I plan to make big sister a present today!"Yuiren exclaimed.

Her father smiled."And what would that be?"

"I'm going to make her a wedding present!I've been collecting acorns for a couple weeks now and I have enough to make a necklace!"Yuiren said happily.

Shunkei perked up."Can I help?"

Yuiren shook her head, decisively, yet politely."I want to do this all by myself!"

Her father chuckled at how adorable his youngest daughter was."Alright then.You can start this afternoon."

"Yay!"She bounced in her chair and ate the rest of her food with a giant grin on her small face.

That afternoon, Yuiren sat down in her room and laid all the acorns down around her.Her father had been nice enough to carefully grind a tiny hole through the nuts, so Yuiren would be able to string them.

She lifted the first one up and tried to put the string through, but it was hard cause the string kept splitting and she never got the whole thing through.

She got very frustrated with it, but never gave up.She kept at it and soon got all the acorns on the string.She was so happy at all her hard work, she ran out to show Miaka.

"Miaka!Looky at what I made!"She stopped and stared at the cage in disbelief."Daddy!!"She cried out.

Her father came running out."What is it Yuiren?" 

Yuiren pointed to the cage, with its door open, and Miaka gone."Where'd she go?"

Her father looked down at his daughter."She probably got healthy enough to fly away back to her own family."

Yuiren nodded, not sad anymore."Just like big brother will come back to us soon, right!"

Her father smiled. "Just like that."

She smiled, and watched as her father went to look into the cage.He reached in a brought out one of Miaka's white feathers and handed it to Yuiren."She left you a present."He handed it to her, and went back inside.

Yuiren looked at the feather in wonder.It was so pretty and soft.It reminded her of the Priestess. She looked down at her necklace…and back at the feather.A smile came to her face.

She kneeled down and took off about half the nuts.She carefully strung the feather onto it, and replaced the rest of the nuts.She smiled at her work and used her little fingers to tie the ends together, completing the intricate gift.

She ran back inside."Look at what I made!"She showed Chuei and her other siblings and they all applauded her work.

"Very good Yuiren."Her father complimented.

"I'm going to put it away!"She ran to her room, and carefully placed it on her bed, getting a soft piece of wool, and wrapping it carefully.

"What are you doing here?Who are you?"She heard her father ask.

"I am the passer of judgment."A slow quiet voice came back.There was a spinning noise, and it sounded like it hit something.

Then she heard Gyokuran scream.

"Come on!"Chuei yelled and Yuiren peaked through the door to see the intruder walked in and pull his weapon out of her father's back.Chuei pulled Gyokuran and Shunkei into the other back room and stood before them, holding a butcher knife.

Yuiren was scared."D-daddy?"She said, just above a whisper.She slowly came out as saw the intruder slowly close in on her siblings.

Chuei stood brave in the face of danger, holding the butcher knife in front of him."Leave this house!Leave us alone!What have we done to you to deserve this?"He asked, not seeing Yuiren.

The intruder glared at them.His eyes were soft, but his heart was cold.Yuiren knew he was made over something horrible."I am paying them back for killing my brother!"He shouted and swung his weapon, cutting at Chuei's arm and making him cry out.

"I won't let you hurt my family!I will protect them in my brother's place!"Chuei charged in and took a messy swing at the intruder's leg.The intruder easily dodged and jammed his weapon in Chuei's stomach.

"Chuei!"Shunkei shouted."No!"

In one swift movement, the intruder swung his weapon again, slicing and cutting and the remaining children, until they fell to the ground, completely gutted.

He breathed heavily."Now he will know the pain I feel."

Yuiren felt hot tears fall down her soft cheeks."B-brothers?"The intruder gasped and turned around."S-sis?"She questioned in a wavered voice.She looked at the intruder, who turned his head away in shame."Why?"

He winced."T-they killed my brother."

"Who?"She asked, still completely innocent and shocked.

"The Suzaku Seven!"He once again was filled with anger, and attacked with his Ryuseisui.One came and smacked Yuiren across the arm.

She cried out and started to cry."To…to kill others…to match your own pain is wrong…" She said."D-daddy told me so…"

"Shut up!"He swung again, hitting her leg, and making a deep gash, which made her fall to her knees.

"I don't understand…" She said, crying and holding her wounds."Why hurt us?What have we done?"

The boy sniffed, in spite of himself trying to appear strong.He did not have an answer.

A pool of blood formed around Yuiren and she felt the blood dribble out of her mouth."I'm sorry."She said.

The blond haired youth gasped."What do you have to feel sorry for!?"He yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry you lost your brother."She looked over at her dead siblings."Now I know…"

"What does a little girl know?"

"I know…you're pain…" She winced as pain ran through her body in giant waves, but she would be strong, for her brother.She had to be a good girl to make him come back."I forgive you…" She said, putting on a smile."I…forgive…you…" She let out a staggered breathe and fell down onto the floor, then rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling."Pain…so much pain…"

The intruder, Suboshi, gasped and cried."I too am sorry."Then he heard someone calling.

"Dad!Chuei!Gyokuran!Yuiren!Shunkei!I'm home!"

"Damn!"Suboshi cursed and ran out the back door.

Yuiren smiled as she saw the door open, and her brother's face come into the house."Big…brother…"


End file.
